This invention pertains to the nonpermanent mounting of wires, such as Christmas lighting, to a nonporous slippery surface, such as a window, to achieve a desired lighting effect.
More particularly, the mounting is achieved by the use of a wire holder formed of a flexible resilient material and having a first part defining a suction cup for releasable attachment to a surface and a second part integral therewith defining a wire mount provided with one or more open-ended slits into which a length of wire can be inserted and releasably held in position.
Mounting of Christmas lighting to a window by tape is not effective since moisture causes the tape to loosen. Also, adhesive remains on the window after removal of the tape.
Although it is known to use suction cups for attachment to a nonslippery porous surface, such as a window, and to support some object by the suction cup so attached, it has not been known to provide a wire holder that can be attached to such a surface to provide a simple, convenient way for decorating windows with Christmas lights by wire-holding structure which will permit easy insertion and removal of a wire and which has the capability for repeated use.